The One and Only
by Robin22.5
Summary: Beast Boy saves Raven's life and Raven expresses her true emotions about Beast Boy. Slade makes clones of the Titans and releases them into the city
1. Child's Play

After the events of Aftershock Part 2…

1

"Slade." Robin said. "Titans! Go!" Robin jumped up into the gears above Slade's hideout.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she ran towards Slade's minions. A black shockwave blasted through about twenty of them. Starfire fired lasers at some of them, which blew up, sending others into the chasm beneath the boardwalk.

"Slade! He's getting awa-" Cyborg started to yell. Slade's robots fired lasers at him. "Help! I need backup!" Cyborg yelled. The minions started to advance on Cyborg. "Ahh!" Cyborg yelled as he was pushed off of the boardwalk.

"Cy!" Beast Boy yelled. He morphed into a hawk and grabbed Cyborg. "You're too heavy!" Beast Boy yelled. "I can't keep you up forever!" A protective black bubble encased them as they were levitated up back onto the boardwalk.

"Thanks, Raven! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beast Boy slipped off the boardwalk.

"BEAST BOY!!!" Raven yelled. Her worst dreams were coming to a reality. Beast Boy was dead. But suddenly, rocks started to float up from all over the room. Beast Boy, unconscious, was on one of the rocks.

_"Terra!"_ Raven whispered. Terra was floating up on another one of the rocks, with a smile on her face.

"Raven." Terra said. Suddenly, rocks started to fall from the ceiling. A giant rock fell on one of Raven's leg.

"You little traitor." Raven said. "You lied to us again."

"No, it wasn't me! Honest!" Terra yelled.

"Yes, it was." A shadowy figure said. The shadow descended on another rock. Slade was by it's side.

"Me?" Terra said, stunned.

"Yes." Slade explained. "When you were working for me, I took a DNA sample of your skin. I used it to cultivate cells and create a clone of you, Terra. Say hello to Terra 2."

"Huh?" Terra said. The rock under Beast Boy started to crumble.

"NO!" Terra yelled. She used her powers to hold the rock together. "Beast Boy! Hang on!" Terra said. She grabbed Beast boy in her arms and jumped onto the bridge.

"Hey, Slade. Boys don't hit girls." Robin said. He jumped off of the gears and booted Slade in the face.

"Slade! You died in the volcano eruption! You can't be here!" Terra said.

"But I am. Slade said, while kicking Robin in the stomach, sending him tumbling off of the rock. Starfire grabbed him and put him down on the boardwalk, while firing starbolts at Slade.

"Help…" Raven mumbled. Terra lifted the rock off of Raven's leg.

"Hold on!" She said. "You're bleeding badly."

"Take me back to Titans Tower. BB too." Raven mumbled. Then she passed out.

"Go!" Cyborg yelled. "We can take'em!"

"Ok…" Terra said, flying a rock out of the room.

"Game's over, Slade." Robin said. He jumped on the R-Cycle and drove down the boardwalk, firing missiles at all of Slade's minions at once. He burst into the next room, and saw something beyond belief. There were six glass cases in the room. One of them was empty, but the others had… A DNA clone of every single one of the Titans! He was going to destroy the Titans with themselves!

"On the contrary, Robin. The game's just begun." Slade said, releasing the clone of Robin. "And it's you're turn."

This is just chapter one so please review! This is my first time writing a teen titans fanfic so I could use all the help I could get!!

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON: BB AND RAVEN ROMANCE!


	2. Raven's Injury

2

            Raven woke up.  She was at Titans tower.  Then it all started to come back to her.  The battle with Slade.  Terra.  _Beast Boy_.  Her leg.  That reminded her.  She wasn't used to feeling pain.  Her leg hurt.  She couldn't walk. 

            Then, by her bed, she saw Beast Boy.

            "Beast Boy!  Are you all right?"  Raven burst out.

            "Ummmm…, yeah?"  Beast Boy said.

            "Where's Terra?"  Raven said.

            "Terra?"  BB asked.

            "Terra!  She came and…"

            "It was a dream, Raven.  After you saved me there was an avalanche.  A rock fell on your leg and you fainted.  By the way, that was a  pretty nasty injury.  But don't worry.  The medics were here.  They put a cast on your leg and all.  Didn't you notice the wheelchair?"  BB explained.

            "Wheelchair?"  Raven said faintly.

            "Yeah."  BB said.  "You're in a wheelchair now."

            "Hu-"  Raven saw that she was in a wheelchair for the first time.

            "What about Robin and the others?"  Raven asked.

            "Fighting Slade.  It's a bad sign that they're not back yet."

            "Well, thanks.  I'm really tired, but I, oh, well."  Raven said.  She went to sleep.

            Beast Boy looked at her, but a black energy blast maneuvered him out of the room.   


	3. Attack

3  
  
"Oh boy." Robin said.  
"I'll see you later." Slade said. He floated on the Terra clone's rock up until he was out of sight. Drool started to come from the clone Robin's mouth. Robin started to run, while avoiding the clone's electric discs. But it was no use. The clone captured Robin in a net. He drew his bow...  
...and bonk bonk on the head! Starfire was behind the clone Robin, and had thrown a block of concrete onto it's head.  
"Run!" Starfire said.  
"Why, the clone is..." A red ball of glowing energy hit Robin underneath his chin.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robin yelled. Starfire sighed and picked up Robin and flew quickly down the twisted sewers.  
"Robin, wake up! Please! You can't be..." Starfire's arms suddenly froze and she fell to the ground.  
"Congratulations, clones." Slade said, appearing on his rock. "Terra, it's your turn."  
The Terra clone's eyes started to shine black, and pillars of stone came out of the ground on both sides of the two collapsed Titans.  
"Good job. Now, come. Seek out Cyborg." Slade said.  
Yellow light exploded on the ground, and the Cyborg and Raven clones emerged from the ground. In a yellow bubble in clone Cyborg's hand, the real Cyborg was. His biological organs were completely destroyed, you could see part of his skull through wounds in his face.  
"Excellent. Reprogram him. I want him working for me." Slade said.  
  
Beast Boy's communicator shook in his pocket. He picked it up.  
"Beast... Boy..." Robin said. "Hel..." The communicator went dead. Beast Boy's face went white. 


End file.
